halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadian Kyuu
"Shinigami who do not know the name of their zanpakutou are not shinigami. They are like children who walk in the shadows of giants. And when a child comes to meet a monster in his travels, he must run away. For only giants can fight monsters. And when a giant meets a titan, he too must flee, for only a titan may fight another titan." -Arcadian Kyuu, before impaling a promising subordinate Arcadian Kyuu is a Vice Captain of the Third Division, the Mobile Blitzkrieg Specialists. ''Story'' Kyuu came to soul society like many before him, confused at his apparently corporeal state and uncertain of what to do next. He arrived a grown man, and it wasn't too long after he began milling about the large fields of grain he found himself in that he started to feel hungry. Spotting the only residence, he made his way there for a meal. And for the next two centuries, the man worked as a farm hand in those golden fields, learning slowly of the wrongs that existed in the after life. As he learned of these wrongs, he also learned of who perpetuated them: shinigami. It was only a chance encounter with one of these gods of death that forever changed his destiny, having been caught eating a meal fit for three. Kyuu did not flourish in the academy. He appeared oddly foreign to most of the shinigami, with his staggering height and odd combination of hair and eye color. Made an outsider, he also quickly learned he was nothing close to being the most talented of the students either. The man focused on the task at hand, and through diligent training both with instructors and on his own rose through the class ranks to number two. His graduation fight was lost, but he did manage to garner the respect of most of his class mates. Graduation led him to the eleventh division, where he remained unseated until the mask wars. While never attaining a seat, it is noted on his official record that he rejected offers of promotion several times over. At the conclusion of the rebellion and mask wars, he was transfered to the first division and assigned to hollow suppression on earth, where he lingered for centuries. When the Captain Commander appointed his lieutenant to take the role of captain of the Blitzkrieg, he also transfered several shinigami to the new division, Arcadian Kyuu being one of them. Kyuu spent a few weeks in the division before working in tandem with his captain to put down a prision riot, and was shortly thereafter promoted to Vice Captain. The third has since been involved in the earthly attack on the SQN, successfully dismantling the generator and dealing fatal blows to a SQN lieutenant. After this, for the first time in recorded history, the third appointed a second vice captain to its ranks. While many outside the division speculate on possible angst between the two vice captains, rumors in the division circulate that their teamwork and sharing of responsibility has lead to an all time preparedness and strength for the small group of shinigami. ''Appearance'' Standing well over six and a half feet and continuing to carry the body of a laborer, Kyuu possesses an imposing physical presence. His hair is black, worn long past his shoulders and carefully maintained. It is often restrained by ribbon or adornment. His eyes are blue in color, their intensity seeming to vary with his mood. Possessing naturally pale skin, Kyuu appears fair toned even with significant exposure to the elements that his position demands of him. ''Personality'' Wild rumors speculate that Kyuu is a bloodthirsty hardass vice captain that is just as likely to stab a subordinate as he is to attack the enemy. Most dread the tall man's appearance, and for some reason he does little to dispell this belief. While carrying out his tasks as a shinigami, Kyuu is objective and direct, and takes great pride at the level of training and readiness the third division maintains. When in private, however, or amongst friends, the man's real personality emerges. He is a thoughtful soul who attempts to parse out people's thoughts and actions, and is decidedly kind. Often he endevours to help those in need, even at cost to himself. Additoinally, he is known to study the philosophies of the mortal world in an attempt to reconcile his own troubles in the afterlife. ''Zanpakutou - Essential'' Sealed Form Kyuu's sealed zanpakutou is an odachi, a weapon appropriate for a man of his size. The blade is steel, highly polished with a clearly razor sharp edge. Despite the huge leverage that the weapon can bring to bear, Kyuu often utilizes the sharpness of the weapon in combat like bearers of a small blade might. Its tsuka is golden in color, inset with a pair of black opals that flank the blade and hilt. The hilt his wrapped in an aquamarine ribbon witch trails nearly a foot in length from the terminal end. Zanpakutou Spirit Essential's avatar is that of Kyuu's past incarnation as a Vastro Lorde hollow. Its form is humanoid, bipedal and and when viewed in its own world obscured by a constant outpouring of indigo reiatsu. The mask itself is smooth and featureless save for the slots for its eyes, leaving one to wonder how the beast consumed souls. Shikai :Name: Essential : :Appearance: The weapon elongates and widens, taking on the shape of a oversized bastard sword. Large amounts of indigo energy rise up around the blade, engulfing it in a heatless purple flame. : Bankai :Name: Embrace of the Essential Form: 'Ability - ' 'Attack - ' 'Attack - ' 'Attack ' ''Trivia'' ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:Bankai Users Category:Third Division Category:Vice-Captains